One Time:Delinquents
by Akai Naiya
Summary: “ Hey whatever happened to free will!” whined Matt as he was shoved up against the wall.some yaoi. All reviews accepted.Thanks to those who review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any part of Death Note.**

Light looked over at Matt who was lounging on the couch and reading a book. The redhead had been there for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only a week. Matt had been in a bad mood ever since he lost his game.

Light had made several attempts to try and get Matt out of the apartment, but Matt and Light being so different didn't really do many things together. Except for going to bars together that was about it.

Light walked over to Matt who was so absorb in his book that it was almost creepy and not many things creeped Light out.

" Matt get your ass up and get dressed," Light directed yanking the book Matt was reading out of his hands.

Matt stared at Light and gave him an odd look.

" Oh Light your not going to take me to the mall again are you? It was kind of embarrassing last time that we went. And any way that really isn't my thing," Matt let out a sigh and laid back on the couch. Light began to blush.

" Will you let that go already!" Matt yawned and stretched before laughing.

" Oh Light I didn't hurt your feelings now did I?" Questioned Matt sarcastically. Light turned to face the redhead.

" Shut up already," Matt covered his mouth and let out a symphony of giggles.

" I thought you said that you wanted me to feel better," teased Matt with a smile on his face. Light shook his head. Matt was hopeless when it came down to being totally serious, but that was one of his best characteristics Light guessed.

" No I didn't specifically say that I wanted you to feel better, I just want you to get out of this damn apartment." Light tried to explain without being rude. Which obviously wasn't working.

" Oh." Light tried to compose himself before he spoke again.

" So are you going to go with me or are you going to stay here and sulk about your stupid game?" Light asked as he placed his hands on his hips. Matt cocked his head to the side and placed a long slender finger near his lower lip.

" Ehmmm…" Matt groaned. " … I'm definitely not going shopping at the mall with you again that's for sure. I dunno. If it doesn't involve alcohol or hot guys count me out."

" I'm a hot guy," Light tried to point out. Matt began to laugh.

" No your not. Maybe to some people, but not in my eyes." Laughed Matt.

" Did I ask your eyes? I think not. And if I did I sure as hell don't remember it," Light shot back.

Maybe going out was a bad idea and anyway Matt seemed to be enjoying himself as is, but there was still the fact that Matt hadn't been out of the apartment in a week.

" Well my eyes don't exactly enjoy the view. And it's a view that never seems to go away," Light tossed Matt his book.

" Okay I've had about enough of this. I'm not going to stand here and take your abuse. I'm leaving. And your coming with me." Light walked over to the redhead and dragged him off the couch and into the bed room.

" Hey! What are you doing!" shouted Matt as he was drug into the apartment bathroom where Light's crap he called Hygiene was littered all over the sink. " Hey what ever happened to free will?!" Whined Matt as Light shoved him up against the wall.

Light grabbed a tooth brush and a few towels and shoved them into Matt's arms.

" Alright we're going out and when I come back in here I expect you to have had a shower and your teeth brushed. Got it?! I knew you would." Light exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Matt stared at the white towels and the tooth brush that Light had given him.

It couldn't hurt. Could it?

" Oh come on lighten up L! it's not that bad!" Laughed Mello sitting down across from L.

L looked at Mello. Was he crazy to consent to this?

" I'll lighten up as soon as we leave," Mello shook his head.

" Well I guess you'll be waiting a while," Spoke Mello removing his furred hood from over his head.

" Hmmm maybe I should've stayed home. I think that makes more sense to be completely honest." Implied L placing his thumb on his lower lip. Mello watched his companion from across the other side of the table.

" Do you really not like going places with me?" Asked Mello propping his chin up on his hand and staring at L.

" Yes. Why? Because you choose all the places that I feel lest comfortable at?" Mello rolled his glassy blue eyes.

" And like I'm really going to worry about your comfort." Mello shot back.

L just looked at the blond and decided that it was no good trying to be honest with him. Obviously he didn't want honesty. It just never really worked so why even try.

" Matt I don't think that this is a good Idea," Light argued.

Light could already tell that this wasn't going to be easy. Particularly doing what Matt wanted; was never a good idea. Why? Because whenever they did what Matt wanted something bad always happened.

Matt grabbed Light by the arm and dragged him across the parking lot.

" Come on Light it was all your idea to go out somewhere!" Interrupted Matt as he dragged Light into the bar.

" Yeah, but if I would've known it was a bar then I think that I would've thought twice," Light objected as Matt pulled him in further into the bar.

Not that Light didn't like going to bars and nightclubs with Matt, but the last time he went with Matt they got kicked out and Light didn't feel like going through that embarrassment again.

Matt suddenly out of no where stopped walking. Light stopped before he crashed into Matt.

" What the hell did you stop for?!" Demanded Light hitting Matt in the arm.

Light looked in the direction that Matt was looking in and he saw where the redhead had laid his sights.

He was the most gorgeous guy that Matt had ever seen before in his life. Matt had never seen a guy like that before.

Light turned and shook his head. Matt would never lear...

Light took another look to confirm what he had just saw. Pinching himself one quick time... Yep he wasn't dreaming.

**Yeah... Please review. Tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Light looked at the dark haired boy and liked what he saw. But that wasn't the issue at hand most definitely.

Light grabbed Matt by the arm and dragged him over to another table where he shoved Matt in a seat**.**

" Hey what was that for?!" Demanded Matt jerking away from Light. Light raised an eyebrow at Matt and sat across from the red head. Matt was never the type to really even care about staring at other people and to be honest Light didn't even think that Matt realized how weird and rude that it was.

" We didn't come here for you to gawk at every guy you see," Light responded a bit uneasy himself.

Matt rolled his eyes. Obviously not caring.

" Oh no?" Asked Matt propping his chin up on his hand and getting a very lazy look on his face.

" What the hell are you getting at?" Insisted Light slamming his hands down on the table. Matt adjusted his orange goggles and moved them to where they were resting on the top of his head.

" Now, now no need to get your panties in a twist…" Commented Matt closing his eyes and smiling as he waved his hand up and down. " I was merely trying to suggest that you were doing a bit of gawking yourself." Matt saw as Light's face became red. Light turned his face away. Matt placed his finger on his lower lip and looked heaven ward. " Now if I'm right the one that you like was…. The … um… dark haired guy with the rings under his eyes. Am I right." Light began to get mad .

" Even if you were right do you think that I'd tell you!" Snapped Light pointing his finger in Matt's face. Matt smacked his hand away.

" Awhhhh are you still upset over what happened last time that we went to a bar?" Questioned Matt giving Light a sympathic look. Which Light guessed wasn't genuine.

" No I'm not. Your just annoying me!" Light answered Indignantly.

" Wow those two act so married, you can hear them all the way over here." Commented Mello taking a sip of beer. L watched the brown headed boy and didn't notice that he had been staring at him ever since he laid eyes on him. The guy was wearing a white pin striped long sleeved shirt that wasn't tucked in and a pair of denim pants that were only partially faded. L really didn't notice what shoes that he had on, but then again he could care less about that tiny little fact.

Mello stared at L and then threw his head back and laughed. This was the first Mello had seen L like this.

" Well L if your that interested in the guy how about you go meet him and have a little chitchat with him." L snapped out of his day dreaming only to find Mello taking him by the arm and dragging him over to the designated table. When Mello had finally released his arm L stood up. Not exactly straight, but enough to be standing.

Matt and Light stopped long enough to notice that the two guys in question were coming over to their table.

" Hmm what could they want?" Asked Matt getting serious. Light looked at Matt and he looked at the two guys coming nearer.

Shrugging his shoulders Light turned his attention on the two guys who had made their way to their table by this time.

Hopefully they weren't coming over to complain about the arguing Light was hoping.

Matt stared at the blond who now was standing in front of him. Matt began to reel through a hundred things that he would like to do with this particular guy. Matt thought he looked better up close, but ether way the guy was seriously hot.

" Me and my friend here," the blond motioned to the guy with the dark hair who Light had been checking out earlier. " …. were wondering if we could join you." The sexy blond finished.

" We don't mind at all," replied Light trying hard not to trip over his words. Matt smiled at the blond and the blond smiled back. Light gave Matt a sideways glance that was supposed to warn him not to pull any dumb stunts.

The blond pulled up a chair and so did the dark haired boy.

The blond was wearing a red fur hooded light weight jacket that was unzipped all the way and a leather vest that showed two inches of skin between where his belt was and the hem of the vest. Around the blonde's neck hung a crucifix that just added to his sexiness if that were possible. Matt notice his black leather pants that clung to him like a second skin. The way those pants made him look was so damn sexy. Just another thing to turn Matt on.

The blond took a seat beside Matt and the dark haired guy took a seat beside the blond.

" So what are your names?" Asked Light spitting out the words so fast that Matt burst into laughter. Light's face began to turn a bright color of red. Light glared at Matt and almost immediately Matt shut up.

" Oh I'm Mello and he's L," Matt stared at the Mello in awe.

Mello. It had a nice ring to it. Matt instantly decided that he liked Mello, no loved him.

" Oh. Well I'm Light and this guy…" Light slung his hand over to Matt. "…. is Matt." Matt was too interested in staring at Mello that he didn't mind the gesture.

All Matt could think about was what he wanted and at the moment that particular thing was a certain blond by the name of Mello.

" Matt, that's a nice name I guess," Mello said. Matt shook his head.

" Forgive me I'm not much of a talker. Except for if I'm talking to Light." Explained Matt unsure of what he supposed to do next.

Mello saw the red head and decided that he wanted him….bad. If he wasn't in a freaking bar he probably…no he would've already have taken him on the floor.

Mello resisted the urge to tackle him, as hard as it was he refused to do anything without consent.

" I have a good idea how about…." "Shut up Matt we're not going with any of your so called _bright_ ideas!" Light cut him off short. Matt looked at Light and stuck his tongue out. " Remember what happened last time?" added Light. Mello smiled and stared at Matt it wasn't long before Matt noticed that a certain blond was checking him out. Matt began to blush. Mello watched Matt as he sat there and tried to hide the fact that he blushing and that he actually really did want this guy who went by the name of Mello. Mello smiled a smile that reached his eyes.

" I have an idea, how about you and L go somewhere else besides here and get to know each other…" Matt flashed a smile at Light. " … so What do you say about that Light?" Asked Matt turning his attention over to Light.

Light blushed and shook his head. Matt raised an eyebrow at him.

" That would be fine, but I don't think that that decision is really up to us," Light turned his attention to the obvious; Mello. Matt turned back to look at Mello.

When Mello realized that Matt and Light were staring at him he looked confused.

" yeah that'd be fine. Me and Matt can go somewhere else and you and L can stay here and talk,"

" _What's with Mello ever since we got here he's been in a peppy mood," _Thought L completely dumbfounded by the blonde's politeness and use of manners.

Mello stood up and grabbed Matt by the arm.

" See you Ligh_t_ ," Laughed Matt putting emphasis on the t in Light's name. Light glared at Matt.

"_He did this on purpose," _thought Light angry.

Mello dragged Matt out of the bar and around the back of the building.

" Where are we going?!" Matt asked as he tried to keep from dragging his feet as he himself was yet again being pulled by the arm by yet again another person.

" _This can't be real…_

" …_. could it?"_

**Please review. Please because I was debating whether or not I should post it. Review.**


End file.
